


Hey, Stranger

by gaiarheahera



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Giles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: Rupert meets an old acquaintance at a family wedding.





	Hey, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I intend to expand it into something larger. Written for Summer of Giles 2018.

“My granddaughter should be around here somewhere.” Sofía said, searching through the throng of guests. “Ah, there she is. Mi amor.” the older women beckoned with a smile.

A young, dark-haired beauty emerged gracefully with a beaming grin he could never forget. She wore a satin gown draped sensually across her, clinging to her every voluptuous curve. She was an angel. A devil. A succubus sent to enslave him and he knew he would give himself willingly.

“Cordelia.” Rupert managed to choke out, mouth slightly agape. It had been a little over a year since he had last seen her. She was in Los Angeles, he knew, working with Angel and Wesley against the forces of evil; a motley crew by any means. He was surprised by this, though commended her for her choice: helping others rather than forgetting the darkness.

“Hey, stranger.” Cordelia greeted him with her trademark brilliant smile, inclining her head to the side slightly. God, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Stunning. He chastised himself internally for such thoughts of a girl young enough to be his daughter.

“Oh, you already know each other. How splendid!” Rupert’s uncle Alistair exclaimed jovially.

How splendid, indeed.


End file.
